


dual

by humanveil



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: The scar, once healed, sits ragged along her abdomen.





	dual

The scar, once healed, sits ragged along her abdomen. 

It is ugly, Villanelle thinks at first. She spends hours running her fingertips over the surface: thinking, remembering. The way the knife had felt, the stab of pain, the flow of blood. It is evidence of Eve’s betrayal, and she wants it gone.  

It is beautiful, Villanelle thinks later. She traces the raised lines and shuts her eyes. Exhales. Thinks of that night—of the soft mattress beneath her and warm body beside her. Remembers the weight of Eve. The pressure of a body pressed against her own: close, connected. 

_Exciting._


End file.
